Tame me? Nahh!
by Forever Demand xox
Summary: First ever story so please be kind! Bella is a new student with a big secret. Will she let Edward in? Does he even want to be let in? Read to find out how their high school lives intertwine and if they will over come the hardships that will face them.
1. Chapter 1

**Tame Me? Nahh!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**EPOV**

It was the first day of school after summer break and every student of Forks High school were standing along the edge of the parking lot waiting for the new girl, Bella, to show up.

"You'd think she was royalty." I said to my sister Alice.

"Shh!" She hissed at me. Just then a loud sports car with tinted windows came speeding in to the car park and pulled into a space. As the driver's door opened the whole line of pupils hushed expectantly. There were gasps of shock when the driver exited the car. She was a girl he same age as us but the shock was how she looked. She had waist length wavy brown hair and bronze skin. She wore leopard print short shorts and a white tank top. On her feet were what my sister would call 'fuck me heels' and she had a pair of huge sunglasses perched on her face. She stretched her arms over her head and I have to say I have never seen a person look more like a cat than this girl. So this must be Bella. As the whole of our year watched she took off her glasses and propped them on the top of her head. She surveyed the crowd lingering on no one, then laughed, shook her head and walked into the school and toward the reception. Everyone watched as she bent at the waist to talk to . When they stopped talking the woman handed her some paperwork and with a smile Bella walked around the corner and out of sight. The moment she could no longer be seen the whole student population started gossiping to each other. I turned to my sister and saw that she was staring at me wide eyed.

"OMG! We are going to be the best of friends! What do you think of her?" she blurted out at super speed.

"I think she's trouble Ali" I told her with a wry smile. As I walked toward the entrance I overheard many conversations about the new girl but one stood out.

"So! What do you think?" That was Embry, one of the rez lot.

"Yum! Man did you see those legs? At least twice as hot as every other girl here." Said Quill, another of the rez guys.

"I think you are goin' to have to share because I will have her. I'm throwing a party this Saturday, just our year and a shit load of booze." And THAT was Jacob Black, the schools bad boy and leader of the notorious rez bike gang. He let out a loud whistle and everyone looked round at him.

"Right people, party at mine, 8:00 Saturday. I expect to see you all there." Jacob yelled and then the warning bell rang and everyone was forced to make their way to homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

When I walked into homeroom with Edward I was surprised to see Bella sat on the end of the teacher's desk. Her glasses were back on but when she noticed us she gave a dazzling smile and then went back to putting gloss on her lips. I took my seat at the back of the room and waited. When our tutor came in he looked Bella up and down before arching a brow. Bella just handed him a slip of paper.

"Well then. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" He drawled. She swivelled around to face the whole class and it was hard not to notice the way the guys in the room openly stared at her chest as she took a deep breath before beginning.

"Okay then. My name is Bella Swan, I moved here from Arizona and I work in a club in Port A part time. Any questions?" She told us. Hands went up all around the room and she pointed to the first, which happened to be Mike.

"Can you take off the glasses?" He sounded nervous. She removed them and gave him a small smile.

"Where do you live?" Asked Angela Webber.

"In a house just outside of town." She informed the shy girl.

"With who?" Asked the nosy bitch named Jessica.

"Just a few friends." It didn't sound like she was happy about answering.

"Are you single?" Quill winked at her.

"Are you making an offer?" Bella smiled coyly at him.

"No but I will." Embry shouted out.

"What do you do at this club?" Jacob inquired staring at her.

"If you want to know you will have to come and find out." Bella laughed. I raised my hand and she picked me. Internal squeal.

"Do you want to sit with me?" I asked her.

"Sure." She jumped off the desk and walked over and plopped down in the seat next to me.

"So...What are you doing at lunch?" I questioned her. I hoped she would sit with us.

"Um well, I'll sit with you? But I don't really eat at lunch." She replied.

"How come?" I asked thinking it was a bit strange.

"Well I have to stay a certain size for work." She looked at me with the most beautiful chocolate coloured eyes. Just then the bell went signalling that we had to make our way to lesson. "Well I'll see you at lunch Alice." And with that she walked off to her first class of the day leaving me staring after her.

"Are you star struck little sis?" Edward chuckle's from behind me. We both laugh then go our separate ways to lessons.


End file.
